helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Koi no Jubaku
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ 4th Single (2004) |Next = Special Generation 6th Single (2005) }} Koi no Jubaku (恋の呪縛; Love's Spell) is Berryz Koubou's 5th single. It was released on November 10, 2004 in a Regular Edition (PKCP-5045). The Promotional video of this single comes in "Berryz Koubou Single V Clips ①". The single reached #13 on the Oricon charts and charted for three weeks, selling 16,436 copies. No Single V was released for this single. The PV, Smile Version, and Making of are all featured on Berryz Koubou Single V Clips ①. The song appears on the album Dai ② Seichouki as track #5 and on the album Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 as track #7. Tracklist #Koi no Jubaku #Passion E-CHA E-CHA (パッションE-CHA E-CHA; Flirty Flirty Passion) #Koi no Jubaku (Instrumental) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Ishimura Maiha *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Koi no Jubaku *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Guitar: Doi Manao *Chorus: Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Takeuchi Hiroaki * Dance Choreography: RYONRYON ;Passion E-CHA E-CHA *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Guitar: Doi Manao *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki and Tsunku TV Performances *2004.11.14 Hello! Morning *2004.11.23 Oha Star Concert Performances ;Koi no Jubaku *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Koubou Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ - Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako *Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ - Kobushi Factory *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - Kobushi Factory *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 - ℃-ute *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ - Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2018 ~Heisei Saigo no ENJOY! Kumasumas~ - Kumai Yurina with Shimizu Saki or Sudo Maasa *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Heisei Saigo no Hinamatsuri, Kotoshi mo Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Onoda Karin *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2019 ~Reiwa! ENJOY! My Birthday!!~ - Kumai Yurina ;Passion E-CHA E-CHA *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangensoku~" *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no Ie Otakebi House~ - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~ - Fujii Rio, Hirose Ayaka, Ogawa Rena Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 16,436 Trivia *This was Berryz Koubou's best selling single until the release of Special Generation. *Twelve years after the initial release, "Koi no Jubaku" was covered by Kobushi Factory for the Limited Edition B version of their first album, "Kobushi Sono Ichi", released on November 30, 2016. Additional Videos Berryz Koubou - Koi no Jubaku (MV) (Smile Ver.)|Close Up Ver. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Koi no Jubaku, Passion E-CHA E-CHA es:Koi no Jubaku Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2004 Singles Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2004 DVDs